kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Sen no Kiseki IV -The End of Saga-
|next = N/A|image = Logo (Sen IV).png}} ''The Legend of Heroes: Sen no Kiseki IV -The End of Saga- ''( Ⅳ ～) is the ninth instalment in the Kiseki series, and the fourth and final game of the Erebonia arc. The game is currently scheduled for a 27 September 2018 release for PlayStation 4. Synopsis Prologue Well then, Rean. Let us dye the world in despair, the dismal end of the fairy tale. He stays crouched in the darkness of twilight. With the glow gone, the curse spreads through the empire. His cannot express his regrets, no matter how deep his agony. Answers he will not get, no matter how much he asks. Unable to protect what was dear to him and doing what cannot be undone, he wallows in despair. Even his fate as a sacrifice he came to accept. That is what remains of the Ashen Chevalier, Rean Schwarzer. And the world has start to move toward its end. Erebonia, the greatest military state in history, overwhelms the world under the name of the Earth Dragon, Jormungand. In turn, the world tries it worst by playing it lowest trump cards to catch the dragon and decapitate its head. All while knowing that the black will attempts to fulfill their long-cherished desire through this conflagration and the snakes' aim in order to make their master's dream come true, resorting to any means necessary. Grab them at their collars and make sure they understand! Is that "role" not one only we can fullfill!? Those words rekindled the worn souls. Erebonian Empire, Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Overcoming differences in social standing, nationality and joined by their juniors, together they are the "best" class. They rise against the demise. They walk tall in order to retrieve their light and their wings. Well then, let's see it for ourselves: the end of this damn fairy tale. Characters * Juna Crawford: Energetic girl from Crossbell, driven by her sense of justice and assumed the role of leader within New Class VII. She originally aimed to follow in Lloyd Bannings' footsteps by enrolling at the Crossbell Police Academy, but after Crossbell's annexation she decided to enroll at Thors Campus Leeves. * Kurt Vander: Handsome young man hailing from the prestigious Vander family in Erebonia, specialised in dual swordmanship. With the family released from their duty as guardians of the Imperial Family, he lost sight of his original goal and followed his brother's advice to enroll at Thors Campus Leeves. * Altina Orion: Also known as the Black Rabbit, she is known as a member of the Intelligence Division and a wielder of the combat shell Claiomh Solais. She served as Rean Schwarzer's support by the division's request, which led her to join him at Thors Campus Leeves. * Musse Egret: Bewitchingly elegant, she was born as granddaughter of Count Egret, an aristocrat in Ordis. Originally enrolled in St. Astraia Girls' School, she transferred to Thors Campus Leeves as soon as its existence was announced. * Ash Carbide: A delinquent raised in the slums of Raquel. Underneath his rough attitude his a talented young man and a literary lover. After transferring from Class VIII to VII, he found his own path forward. Development During the Nihon Falcom shareholder meeting on 20 December, 2017, Falcom officially unveiled Sen no Kiseki IV '' for the PlayStation 4 for Fall 2018. A teaser website featuring four screenshots was launched alongside the announcement. In their weekly update on 24 May 2018 Falcom announced that ''Sen no Kiseki IV would release on 27 September 2018. The company also revealed that the game would be released in a standard edition and an 'Eternal Edition' (永久保存版). The Eternal Edition contains, apart from the game, three books with the first three games' original scenario drafts ("Confidential Synopsis: Uncensored") and a physical message card from Altina Orion to Millium Orion, featuring a download code to obtain Altina's uniform from . Gallery Key visuals= Key Visual (Sen IV).jpg|Key Visual |-| Concept art= Concept Art 1 (Sen IV).jpg Concept Art 2 (Sen IV).jpg Concept Art 3 (Sen IV).jpg Concept Art 4 (Sen IV).jpg Erin Village - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Erin |-| Character art= Juna Crawford (Sen IV).png|Juna Crawford Kurt Vander (Sen IV).png|Kurt Vander Altina Orion (Sen IV).png|Altina Orion Musse Egret (Sen IV).png|Musse Egret Ash Carbide (Sen IV).png|Ash Carbide Alisa Reinford (Sen III).png|Alisa Reinford Black Alberich (Sen IV).png|Black Alberich Irina Reinford (Sen IV).png|Irina Reinford Sharon Kreuger (Sen IV).png|Kreuger of the Severing Chains Emma Millstein (Sen IV).pngEmma Millstein Roselia (Sen III).png|Roselia Vita Clotilde (Sen III).png|Vita Clotilde Elliot Craig (Sen III).png|Elliot Craig Machias Regnitz (Sen III).png|Machias Regnitz Laura S. Arseid (Sen III).png|Laura S. Arseid Jusis Albarea (Sen III).png|Jusis Albarea Gaius Worzel (Sen III).png|Gaius Worzel Thomas Lysander (Sen III).png|Thomas Lysander Rufus Albarea (Sen III).png|Rufus Albarea Fie Claussell (Sen III).png|Fie Claussell Rutger Claussell (Sen III).png|Rutger Claussell Xeno (Sen II).png|Xeno Leonidas (Sen II).png|Leonidas Lloyd Bannings (Sen IV).png|Lloyd Bannings Elie MacDowell (Sen IV).png|Elie MacDowell KeA Bannings (Sen IV).png|KeA Bannings Tio Plato (Sen III).png|Tio Plato Randolph Orlando (Sen III).png|Randy Orlando |-| Promotional screenshots= Announcement Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Lloyd Bannings and Elie MacDowell Announcement Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Renne in Mishelam Announcement Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Crow Armbrust in the Celestial Globe Announcement Screenshot 4 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Duvalie in personal clothing in front of Ines and Ennea Announcement Screenshot 5 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Roselia Juna Crawford - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Juna Crawford Juna Crawford - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Juna Crawford Kurt Vander - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Kurt Vander Kurt Vander - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Kurt Vander Kurt Vander - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Kurt Vander Altina Orion - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Altina Orion Altina Orion - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Altina Orion Musse Egret - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Musse Egret Musse Egret - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Musse Egret Ash Carbide - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Ash Carbide Ash Carbide - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Ash Carbide Alisa Reinford - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Alisa Reinford Alisa Reinford - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Alisa Reinford Black Alberich - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Black Alberich Black Alberich - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Black Alberich Black Alberich - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Black Alberich Black Alberich - Screenshot 4 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Black Alberich Irina Reinford - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Irina Reinford Irina Reinford - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Irina Reinford Sharon Kreuger - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Kreuger of the Severing Chains Sharon Kreuger - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Kreuger of the Severing Chains Emma Millstein - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Emma Millstein Emma Millstein - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Emma Millstein Roselia - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Roselia Roselia - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Roselia Roselia - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Roselia Vita Clotilde - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Vita Clotilde Vita Clotilde - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Vita Clotilde Elliot Craig - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Elliot Craig Elliot Craig - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Elliot Craig Machias Regnitz - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Machias Regnitz Machias Regnitz - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Machias Regnitz Machias Regnitz - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Machias Regnitz Laura S. Arseid - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Laura S. Arseid Laura S. Arseid - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Laura S. Arseid Laura S. Arseid - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Laura S. Arseid Jusis Albarea - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Jusis Albarea Jusis Albarea - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Jusis Albarea Gaius Worzel - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Gaius Worzel Gaius Worzel - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Gaius Worzel Gaius Worzel - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Gaius Worzel Gaius Worzel - Screenshot 4 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Gaius Worzel Thomas Lysander - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Thomas Lysander Thomas Lysander - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Thomas Lysander Rufus Albarea - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Rufus Albarea Rufus Albarea - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Rufus Albarea Fie Claussell - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Fie Claussell Fie Claussell - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Fie Claussell Rutger Claussell - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Rutger Claussell Rutger Claussell - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Rutger Claussell Xeno - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Xeno Xeno - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Xeno Leonidas & Xeno - Screenshot (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Xeno and Leonidas Leonidas - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Leonidas Leonidas - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Leonidas Lloyd Bannings - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Lloyd Bannings Lloyd Bannings - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Lloyd Bannings Lloyd Bannings - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Lloyd Bannings Lloyd & Elie - Screenshot (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Lloyd Bannings and Elie MacDowell Elie MacDowell - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Elie MacDowell Elie MacDowell - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Elie MacDowell Elie MacDowell - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with Elie MacDowell KeA Bannings - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with KeA Bannings KeA Bannings - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot with KeA Bannings Category:Games